


Crave

by the_purity_pen



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos, Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purity_pen/pseuds/the_purity_pen
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña & You, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 6





	Crave

“No!” you shouted as you practically ran into the storage room and attempted to slam the door behind you. But the man following you had caught up with ease and his foot slipped into the doorway just in time to stop the door from closing.

“Fuck!” he yelped in pain before pushing the door open and chasing you inside. You ran through the shelves, your head quickly scanning the names on the boxes, determined to find it first.

“Fuck off Peña,” you said sternly, as the other DEA agent closed in on you through your perusing. He growled and stomped faster, his own head switching from side to side trying to find it.

“You’re not going to get that promotion if I find it first,” he taunted angrily, barely a hint of teasing in his tone.

That’s how this little game of chase had started. An offer for a promotion if the evidence against a certain drug lord could be found and solidified. You and your adversary Javier Peña were both due for a promotion and although he was slightly your senior, you still needed to prove your worth to the agency.

“Aha!” you yelled just as your hands landed on the box with the name you had been searching for. The organization in this room really needed a once over but you couldn’t be bothered about that right now. Not when you had the opportunity to get on a level playing ground as Javier.

Your hands dug through the evidence box and almost instantly you felt his presence against your body. His large hands and strong arms came to either side of you, trying to dig through and find the evidence first. You were snarling, making little grunts, trying to tear through the evidence bags without actually tearing the bags.

Finally you pressed back against him, trying to shove him away and he growled. His voice was low and close in your ear. You could have sworn that he was able to hear your heart that was whooshing blood into your ears. Your breathing was heaving as you tried to concentrate on finding what you needed and now how he was pushing into your back.

You found the wanted bag at the same time, his hand on one half, yours on the other. “Give it to me.” His voice was low and gravelly and you felt your lower body ignite with something that you hadn’t felt towards him before.

“No,” you retorted breathlessly and you hoped that he didn’t hear how shaky your voice had become from his close proximity. But of course, he did.

“No?” he asked, his nose pressing closer to your cheek so that his lips just barely grazed the shell of your ear as he continued. “You’re going to give it to me,” he demanded and you bit your lower lip trying to stifle a moan.

Javi pushed his hips forward and you felt the unmistakable shape of his hardened cock pressing into your backside. So this close proximity was affecting him too. Your head turned, your eyes trying to catch his. “Javi,” you whispered breathlessly.

In a flash, both sets of hands released the evidence bag, Javi’s hands snapped to your hips and turned you so your back was against the shelving. His lips crashed into yours and your arms had no choice but to wrap around his neck.

His tongue pressed against your lower lip and happily obliged to have him lick into your mouth, deepening the kiss. He moaned and you swallowed every delicious sound. He tasted like day old whiskey and stale cigarettes with a hint of mint from the gum he always chewed trying to cover up his cigarette breath.

But that didn’t matter. What did matter was the way that when you pulled away for air, Javi was immediately attaching himself to your jaw and your neck, leaving light marks and soothing them over with his strong tongue. Your head was swimming from the panting you were doing, causing your chest to heave.

“Turn around,” he grumbled against your skin and used his strength to turn you. Your hands gripped the metal as his hands ventured over your ass, tugging at the material of your pencil skirt slowly. He tugged it up and over your hips so that your bare ass was on display for him.

His eyes followed his hands’ movements and he couldn’t help but mutter under his breath about how beautiful you were. You shifted your weight, causing your ass to move just right against him and he groaned. You smirked to yourself as you looked over your shoulder at him. “Javi, please,” you whimpered, his hands squeezing and massaging at your soft flesh, pulling your thong out of the way to expose your soaked folds..

Another moment passed and you felt him line himself up and press the weeping tip into you. You moaned out and he reached around with his free hand to cover your mouth. “Callate, cariño,” he muttered in your ear and you nodded before licking at his palm slowly.

He groaned in your ear as he pressed into you slowly, feeling you stretch around him. The hand that wasn’t covering your mouth, came to the shelf beside your head to hold himself steady as he filled you and bottomed out. “Fuck,” he hissed when he pulled out just enough to thrust back into you.

You cried out softly against his palm which effectively muffled your noises. But Javi could still hear you and it urged him to keep going. His hips snapped against your ass as he quickened his pace, his hand on your mouth sliding down to cover your throat and gave it a slight squeeze.

“So tight for me cariño - fuck - so perfect.” he grunted out with each thrust. His words were intoxicating and you were sure that you were not going to be able to walk right after the way he was stretching you.

“Tell me what you need,” he grumbled as his hand gruffly slid down to your chest and grabbed at one of your tits through your blouse. His fingers found your nipple and was pleasantly surprised to find that your bra was soft lace and provided very little coverage so he could easily pinch and roll the pebbled tip.

You moaned in response, unable to find your voice to speak. It was as if you had forgotten how to be human as he thrusted into you over and over, your face pressing against the cool metal, sure to leave a mark. But the only thing you could feel was the way he was hitting that bright spot within you.

“Fuck! Javi! Right there!” you moaned out and he moved faster, his hand roaming your body, the other on the shelving making it shake slightly with his intense movements. One your hands reached down between your legs to rub furious little circles on your clit, causing you to moan out his name again.

It took only a few more thrusts for you to come undone, chanting his name and cursing as he fucked you through your high. He kept moving, his hand kept moving, his moans kept coming. He worked you through your own high and your body nearly collapsed from the overstimulation but he kept going.

A dozen more thrusts and he was grunted loudly as he pressed into you and you felt him spill his warm seed into you. Rope after rope of cum painted your inner walls and you clenched around him at the sensation. 

Once he was spent, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the space between your shoulder blades. When he softened, he pulled out and watched as his cum started to dribble down your thigh. A satisfied smirk appeared on his lips as you continued to catch your breath and stood up slowly.

“You made a mess” you teased as you turned towards him and leaned back against the shelves, watching him put himself back together. As he pulled up his jeans, he shrugged and chuckled, giving you a knowing glance.

“I could always clean it up if you want,” he teased back, his tongue pressing out of his lips to lick at them slowly. Your breath hitched watching the movement.

“Next time,” you managed to croak out and he cocked an eyebrow at that. After zipping up his denim, he reached around your head and grabbed the evidence bag. You scoffed and rolled your eyes, thinking he was going to take it for himself but he held it out to you. Your eyes widened. “What?”

He shrugged and let his eyes rake over your slightly disheveled form. “You deserve it,” he said nonchalantly and held the bag out to you with a small snap of the material again.

Your brows furrowed for a second before you tentatively took it from him. “You just saying that cuz you finally got to fuck me?” you questioned and looked up at him, only to see him smirking and giving you a small shrug. He turned and walked out and you were left wondering what the hell you were going to do next.


End file.
